Trip to Forks
by Gothicvamp06
Summary: Hayley is just your average goth. She wins a student exchange program and is sent to Forks. Everything that happened to Bella happens to Hayley but shes read twilight. Weird things start happening, she loves it. STORY IS UP FOR GRABS. NOT FINISHING IT.
1. Abby and Frank

**I don't own twilight**

CHAPTER 1

My name is Hayley and this is the story on how I met Edward Cullen from the book Twilight.

I've always dreamed of marrying Edward Cullen. Ever since I've read Twilight he was all I ever thought about

Abby and I started to walked to school together. I was obsessed with Vampires and Werewolf's. And well she loved Werewolf. She would always talk about Jacob and make fun of Edward

"Hayley get you ass out of bed right now, were going to be late for school" Abby yelled at me.

I jumped out of bed and saw the clock it read 7:30 "SHIT" I whispered so I didn't wake anybody up.

Fuck I hate school. It's not fair, school is to early in the morning I thought to myself.

I grabbed one of my many black skirts and a pair of white and black tights. I picked up a back lace top and put it on and grabbed my fish net gloves. I ran into the washroom and put on my black lip stick, eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Jesus Hayley hurry up it's 7:45 were going to be late."

Abby was mad and I knew it so I decided to make her even more angry.

I started to walking slower as I went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. I reached the shelf and grabbed a granola bar. And maybe a banana for later.

I grabbed my skull bag and walked to the front door. I sat down and grabbed my combat boots and put them on.

Today Abby was wearing a beige skirt and light blue top from American eagle. Abby was well not really my friend she only talked to be because of the book twilight.

Abby was also kind of violent. Whenever I would do something she didn't want me to do she would punch me. Normally she was really weak but her punches told me different.

I got up and got a punch in the face for wearing too much black.

"Well Abby, I wouldn't be a goth if I didn't wear black and besides there is no way in hell that would make me EVER want to wear what your wearing" I started to say but Abby interrupted me. "Well no wonder you've never had a boyfriend before. If you keep dressing like that your never going to get a guy"

"Abby" I said her name very calmly

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR NOT ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANS DATING A GUY FROM OUR SCHOOL"I yelled at her.

I looked around "Oh and another thing Abby your so called perfect boyfriend, is cheating on you."

"No he isn't. Nathan loves me he even told me. So stop making up stupid rumors that will cause us to break up."

"O.k. if you believe that, that guy over there kissing that girl is not Nathan then it's your problem"

She looked up and about 3 houses in front of us was Nathan and Sara making out. I swear I saw steam coming out Abby's ears.

"YOU BITCH get of my boyfriend"

"Nathan who is this useless waist of skin walking toward us" She sneered at Abby

"Well this is my friend Abby –" he started saying

"WHAT you worthless piece of shit I have been your girlfriend for the past month".

I knew that this was going to go on forever so I just continued to walk to school.

I arrived at school when the bell rang. I walked up to my locker. Inside was pictures of bats, vampires and the occasional werewolf.

I grabbed my books for religion class. The bell rang and I thought who cares over and over again in my head.

The halls were deserted so I looked in my class room to see my teacher writing a note on the board. I sneak in quietly but as soon as I sat down my teacher turned to look at me.

"Hayley why are you late" she asked me staring into my eyes. I got a little creped out but pushed it aside.

"Well I woke up late today and then when me and Abby were walking to school I saw her boyfriend making out this another girl. So I decided to tell her. They were both bitching at each other so after a couple of minutes of yelling I decided to leave. Then when I got to school the bell just rang. And here I am" I told her and smiled.

"Detention"

"O.K. me and Frank are getting to be the best of buds" I replied back.

Frank our principal (I see him so often were on a first name bases) never really did anything bad to me. He knew that eveytime I came in here, wasn't my fault. He actually believed me the first time I came in and decided to put video cameras in all my classes and it turns out that I get in trouble for absolutely no reason.

When lunch time came I grabbed my banana and walked to the office.

I opened up Franks door and was totally shocked at what I saw.

**I hope you all like it . This is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you like or not. Please R&R**


	2. Student exchange

**Please read this it will get good I swear.**

**I don't own twilight **

**CHAPTER 2**

The principal, Frank was making out with a student and not just any student, SARA the bigest slut of our time. I think she has actually slept with more than half the teacher at this school.

Frank noticed me and pushed sara away, but her hands were still all over him. I shuddered thinking about the age difference. I think it would be around 32 years.

"I swear it's not what it looks like" Frank blurted out.

"Really now, you both just happened to slip at the same time and get your lips mashed together. Yah I can so see that happening especially to you Sara. How often does that happen to you. 6, 7 times a week"

"Are you going to tell anyone" Frank asked me fear shoan all over his face.

In my mind a brilant plan was forming. The one that could get me far away from this dreaded place. "Yep I'm going to tall the whole school that I saw you, the principal lip locked with Sara , a student. Of course, it would make my day" I responded

"What can I do to make you not tell anyone"

"Well you could rig the student exchange program so I get to go to Forks. That might shut me up"

"DONE"

I smiled and left them alone to do whatever they want to do. Maybe frank will even be smart enough to lock the door this time. Well at least that I was happy and know I got to leave this shit hole and go to the rainest place on earth. FORKS.

I went to the rest of my classes and just couldn't wait ill the end of the day. It would be anounced that I would be leaving and going away far away.

My last class was tech. We were building houses and I was in no mood to build. So I decided I was going to sit in my seat and listen to my music. The mintues ticked by and finally the anouncements came on.

"And going to Forks, Washington on our student exchange program is Hayley Dole" The resceptioness said

"YES" I yelled just a little to loudly. But I had to make it seem that I didn't know it was going to be me choosen. I love Frank not in the "marry me way" but the way that he gets in so much trouble that I get rewarded for his huge mistakes.

I ran all the way home. As soon as I packed my bages, I sat down on bed and started to read twilight again. I wanted to know exactally what forks looks like to see if it's anything like the real Forks.

My parents arrived at home late again and fighting. My life was a little, well horrible. My parents faught all the time and I just don't want to start cutting myself because I couldn't live with the scars.

My parents have been fighting for a long time now. Ever since I can remember. They said that it would screw me up but it looks like they already did. I hated being the one that caused so much trouble. And the thing with Abby the only reason that I don't hit her is because I would get suspended and then that would cause so much more fighting from my parents. Not hitting her doesn't mean I don't think about hitting her. I wish I could just knock her out cold but there is always a reason that I can't do it.

I had to much running through my head to read so I closed the book.

Oh how I wished that I could be bella and have her perfect life.

**So how do you like it. I am going t o write as much as possible so I can get you this story faster. But I need I ideas and feed back to continue this story. I will only go to 5 chapters if I don't get a review.**

**Gothicvamp06**


	3. Arrival

I don't own twilight.

CHAPTER 3

I arrived at the airport an hour before my flight took off so I decided to go to Tim Hortons and get myself a bagel and a hot chocolate. I sat down at the seating area and wacthed all the people board their planes and say goodbye to their loved ones. I one the other hand had know one because my parents had to work. My mother just droped me off at the airport and told me they loved me and couldn't wait till I came back, but I saw threw all those lies.

The air plane lady called my flight number over the intrcom. So I got up and got on the plane that would take me away from this dreaded place.

I fell asleep about 10 mintues into the plane ride. I was dreaming about edward and how he would turn me into a vampire and we would live happly ever after.

Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep . . . .What the hell was that innoying beeping sound I thought to mysel.

A opened my eyes and rellised that I was on a plane. Oh yeah I going to Froks. YES.

The plane was going to land in 5 mintues and they were telling us not to leave our seats and keep our seat belts on.

I knew that the person that I was going to live with had no other chidren his name was Steven and his daughter won the student exchange at Forks so she was going to my school. My parents refused to take her in so another student at my old school took her in. I am pretty sure that Sara was the one. I was positive that when she came back she would be just like Sara.

I got off the plane and looked around for Steven. There was a man that was holding a sign that said HAYLEY DOLE on it. I walked over to him and held out my hand. He looked a little shocked about my apperanc e but put it aside.

"Hi I'm Hayley Dole and you must be Steven Marcus" I asked him while sticking out my hand. He took my hand and told me that he was indeed Steven and that I would be staying in his house with his wife".

He seemed a little shocked about my politness so I tried to make him more comfortable.

"I know I might not look so nice but I am. I will try not to misbehave or be bad. I am a very solitary person so if I get irritable please just ignore me o.k."

He just laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Boy it's going to be fun with you around"


	4. Maggie amd unpacking

When Steven and I arrived at his house which was a beautiful beige color, with lots of flowers

When Steven and I arrived at his house which was a beautiful beige color, with lots of flowers. They were mostly roses which caused me to instantly fall in love with the out side of the house. He took me into the kitchen where his wife was. Again I got the look that said she's a murderer that's just escaped prison. I forced myself to smile politely, stick out my hand and introduce myself.

She quickly snapped out of it and shook my hand.

"I'm Marguerite but you can call me Maggie" She then asked me if I wanted to see my room. I responded with a yes and fallowed her upstairs.

The inside of the house was all white. She told me I stood out a little.

_Cough _"understatement" _Cough_

We were now walking down a white hallway which had pictures on it. Who I believed was their daughter. She was quite pretty and I knew one day at my high school she would be asked out at least 15 times and sexually assaulted 3 times. She was in for one hell of a time.

Now for the moment I've been dreading since I got here, the room. A pink I bet. Slowly brain washing me to by clothes at Hollister and the Fitch store that is impossible to spell and pronounce. But as a delightful surprise the room was a lime green with black trimming. I loved it. The bed had green and white stripped sheets, their was a desk in the corner. I was a little too bright but I could live with that.

I unpacked all my stuff and put my clothes in the dresser and my jewelry, make – up, etcetera.

By the time I finished Maggie called me down for dinner.

After a weird five minutes of silence I decided to break the ice.

"So Maggie, um when do I start school" I asked her casually

"Tomorrow, I already told the secretary that you will be arriving early to pick up your schedule. So wake up early tomorrow"

"O.k"

When I finished eating I went straight to bed. Me being me forgot to set the alarm so I'm going to go through hell in the morning.


	5. Not a chapter

Hello

Hello

Sorry I haven't written a story in so long, I was currently failing math and science. So I had to pull up my grades. School sucks. So I am going to write a lot now ONLY if you review. Enjoy.

Gothic Vampire


	6. Dream or not

Beep ……

Beep ……. Beep ………..Beep………Beep ……….. Beep

I was having the most amazing dream; Edward Cullen was leaning down to kiss when this infernal buzzing made him stop. I swear who ever invented the alarm should be down in hell for all the misery it's caused teenagers.

I went to slam my hand down on my desk, when surprisingly it just hit air. Oh My Goth do I just keep waking up in places that are not my room.

Plane, Steven, Maggie, FORKS.

"SHIT" I yelled and hopped out of bed and literally hit a wall. I fell back on the bed and glanced at the clock. 5:00 am was flashing furiously while still making that annoying racket.

I ran over to turn it off. Beside it was a note from Maggie.

Hayley,

I came in to check on you last night

And saw that you didn't set the alarm

I set it early just in case you wanted a

Shower, have a good day at school.

Maggie

Might as well.

I rejoiced as the water cascaded down my back. It was pure bliss but sadly had to end. I wrapped my self in a towel, I dried and straightened my hair, then went to quickly checked to see if anyone was in the hall way.

I put on a purple and black mini skirt along with fish net tights and black lace up boots that went below my knees. On my top I got my long sleeve purple top and a black 3 quarter sleeve top over it. On my hands were black and purple studded corset gloves with ribbon going crossing thought them. I threw on the make-up making it extremely thick today. A couple necklaces and a fresh coat of black nail polish later I was ready to go.

Down stares I grabbed a box of cereal to eat and decided to buy my lunch at school.

It was 7:30 and I guess I had to be early on the fist day and all. I grabbed by leather trench coat and walked to the door when I notice another note from Maggie.

Hayley,

Since Clare is gone you can

Use her car. Please be very

Careful with it, it is her baby

Maggie

Under the not was a pair of keys to an old Chevy which looked surprisingly like Bella's truck. I grabbed the keys and stepped outside only to find myself surrounded by water.

"The Marcus's have a very insulated house, I couldn't even hear the rain" I said to myself.

I went back inside to get my spider webbed umbrella. Then I drove to school.

The school was exactly how Stephanie Meyer described it.

Weird.

I parked the truck in front of the office building. I walked into the building and froze. It was the exact same detail as the book. Nothing was out of place. But the thong that scared me shitless was the name plate at the front desk MS. COPE it said.

No wonder everything was the same as the book I was still dreaming. I quickly pinched myself. I was still here. Oh Goth it's real, it's real. Those two words played over in my head like a broken record player. It's real flashed in my mind while I gladly welcomed the darkness.


	7. First sight

I slowly opened my eyes to find my self on the floor of the office

**Hello everyone sorry about not updating for five months in between chapters 3 and 4. I was studying / reading fan fiction. Now I will at least update once a week. Unless something happens but it probably won't. So far this is my longest chapter. So now my chapters will switch between long and short. Please enjoy and review. **

I slowly opened my eyes to find my self on the floor of the office. Ms. Cope stared at me with concern. I told her I was o.k. but I knew she didn't believe me.

She got up from the floor and sat back in her at her receptionist's desk. I fallowed but with more difficulty.

"Hi I'm the new exchange student. Hayley Dole." I informed her while trying not to snap at her for staring at me like I was some sort of deformed alien. Don't you just love getting labeled the freak at first glance?

She dragged her fingers through some documents on her desk until she found mine. Again with the stare but it also didn't help that my folder was at least an inch thick.

Wow I guess Frank didn't want to send the rest probably because they'd send me right back. I didn't want to go back. Not to the yelling, or all the teacher/student relationships. Everything at my old school was fake. You pleasure a teacher, you get an A. Not that I did that. I was perfectly content with my 75 average.

She gave my some sheets and explained that I had to get all the teachers to sign them and bring it back at the end of the day. She handed me the map and wished me luck. Bitch, she didn't even show me the best routes, like she did with Bella.

I went back out to my truck and fallowed all the other cars around the building. I parked and just sat there glancing down at my schedule. Mr. Mason – English. The same as Bella.

Jumping out of the truck I quickly ran over to the nearest building which I suspected to be the cafeteria. Building "3" was Mr. Mason's class.

Two unisex rain coats were going in that direction so I fallowed with my book bag over my head. I was either wet hair or books what would you choose?

As I entered the building I went straight to the teacher. He gave me the "I've done nothing God, why do you punish me" look, it was quite common in my book. He pointed to the back of the class where the only empty seat was.

The teacher droned on about something I learned at my old school. When, to my relief, the bell rang.

"Hi, you must be the new girl that switched with Clare. I'm Eric by the way" He stuck out his hand. Eric looked the same, skin problems and the oily slick black hair. I grabbed his hand and shook it saying,

"I'm Hayley, Hayley Dole and yeah, I'm the girl who switched with Clare"

My next class was Jefferson building 6 so he walked me there. We were talking about how I liked it here and the teachers. I have to agree with Bella only so many new people come to this town, and just about everyone wanted to know who you were.

After I finished government, Trigonometry and Spanish it was time for lunch. Jessica, of course put in a 110 effort of trying to be my friend. But I could only take so many fashion magazines.

Jessica obviously believing that we were becoming friends decided that she was going to take me to meet all of her little friends. Much to my horror, all the guys were little Mike Newton's.

I didn't meet Mike till next class. But I looked for him anyway. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them. Just joking I love twilight a little too much.

I saw Edward for the first time. I never knew what he looked like. I could always picture his body but never his face. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, as were his brothers and sisters.

I was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of them all. It's not like I didn't know they were beautiful but they **were** faces that only belonged on the covers of airbrushed magazines. I snapped out of it when I heard a giggle.

Jessica had her hand over her mouth and was looking at me.

Oh yeah "So Jessica, who are they?" I asked

Edwards head turned quickly to Jessica then to me. Jessica flushed and looked down. But I could hold my ground. I looked straight at him not blinking, while he did the same.

By the frustrated look on his face I could tell he couldn't read my mind. This day was getting better and better.

Jessica told me that he was Edward Cullen and his family Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all adopted. Also explaining how they were together and that Edward was totally in love with her, but he just didn't know it yet. Which was a little creepy. Jessica might need to visit the room with the rubber walls if she actually tried to make a move on Edward. That would be

I looked over to see Edward's shoulders shaking. Must be awesome to hear everything. The bell rang. Now it's time I've been dreading biology where Edward will discover he hates me.

**I have a really busy week coming up so I will try my hardest to get you another chapter. In the next chapter should I have Edward do what he did in the book or should Hayley be Hayley and do something stupid? Please read and Review. Tips on my writing style will help and thank you Riley Manx for your review. **


	8. Biology

**People, I am so sorry, I have been writing a book, that I'm going to try and get published and totally forgot oabout my fanfic. I just want to let every one know that I might not write for a long time. So don't get your hopes up.**

**G.V. **

Since Angela had Biology II next so we walked together to class.

She understood the meaning of peace and quite better than all of her friends combined.

Cool was seeping up through all the veins and closing in on my heart.

I was scared. Why?

I wasn't exactly sure. I knew Edward was in there and I knew that one wrong move could send me six feet under. Taking a deep breath I entered the class, my mind was searching for the teacher while my eyes were searching for Edward.

I walked by his desk and watched his eyes turn from butterscotch to jet black. His face turned from curiosity to pure hate.

If looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind too.

I got my slip signed by the teacher and he gave me a text book with out even explaining it to me. Bastard. He pointed to the seat next to Edward. Damn him. I slowly walked over and sat down and instantly regretted it. As I sat down I missed half the seat causing me to drop my books on and around Edward.

Some people in the class were laughing but I was not amused at all. Also forgetting Edward was a hungry vampire thirsting for my blood I reached over and grabbed my books off him. Not even noticing that my neck was in biting distance of his mouth.

I froze just realizing my neck was indeed in biting distance. Quickly pulling back, forgetting out my books, I took hesitant steps back. His had reached out to grab me

BANG

The door burst open. Turning my head I saw Alice, Emmett and Jasper all came in. Emmett and Jasper grabbed one of Edwards's arms, while Alice explained to Mr. Banner that there was a family emergency and that they needed to borrow Edward.

They left the classroom swiftly and graciously, except for the struggling Edward.

Noticing all of the class was staring at me, I quickly picked up my stuff so Mr. Banner could start the class while blushing furiously.

When the class ended my mind was replaying what happened in the beginning of class. I guess Alice must have had a vision of Edward biting me and came to stop him. What a shock it would come to the Marcus's if I died on the second day there.

I was completely oblivious to my surrounding until I felt a finger jab into my shoulder. Turning around, I couldn't help but groan. It was mike and if he was anything like the book said, well I was in for one hell of a year.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton" He said holding out his hand.

I am so going to regret this "Hello, I'm Hayley, Hayley Dole" I put on one of the most fake, cheerful smiles I could manage.

His cheerful acne covered face, made me want to puke out my guts, but sadly I had to play nice.

"So what's your next class" He asked

"I have gym" Why bother looking at my schedule, when I have a copy of twilight.

I sounded bitter, Newton was making me bitter.

Crap

"Really that's great I have gym to, would you like me to walk you to class" His hopeful expression, wanted me to punch him and leave him bleeding in the middle of the hall. But yet again I HAD to play nice.

"Sure" I said back bearing my teeth a little.

We started to walk down the hall when he asked the question that has probably been on his mind since Edward left.

"So did you poke Cullen with a pencil or what, he looked like he was going to jump on you, before his siblings came in"

"Oh you mean that guy I sat next to"

"Yah"

"No, I did not poke him with a pencil" But I would love to take a few jabs at you I added in my mind.

"Oh" He looked so disappointed that I didn't give him any information.

When we finally arrived to the gym, I dashed over to the teacher and got him to sign my slip. Mike started to walk over to me but I waved him off.

Bella was so wrong, he wasn't a golden retriever, and he was one of the pesky mosquitoes that never go away. Well only when you kill them, and Forks does have a lot body burying ground.

NO happy thoughts Hayley, happy thoughts.

For the remainder of the class, I sat on the sidelines reading one of my favorite series Vampire Kisses. **(If you haven't read these books, please do, their just like twilight, but as Goths) **They were trying to figure out if Raven was a vampire.

I flew out of the gym like a bat out of hell, when the bell rang, too much Mike Newton for one day.

I went into the office and to my utter surprise Edward was there, arguing, about me.

He's so hot.

As the door opened, I couldn't help but glare at the girl that interrupted the ogling of Edwards's backside.

He turned to me and gave me his trade mark glare, said thank you to Mrs. Cope and left.

"Did you have a nice day" The secretary asked me.

"Yah, it was ok. But this school does have a mosquito problem." Mrs. Cope looked at me strangely. Then went back to filing my papers.

I said goodbye and left. Getting into my truck, I couldn't help but laugh. Bella cryed on her way home from school, But Hayley Dole was one tough cookie, and did not cry when other people didn't like her.

I loved it.

**Please review, more reviews means faster chapters. I love most of you.**


	9. Attacked

The next day was better ... and worse.

All the guys seem to think that since I was new here, I was interested in getting a boyfriend. Every smile I forced gave them more encouragement, which really sucked.

All my fist classes went by o.k. but the guys were really ticking me off. I've already been asked out 14 times, all I said no to. It was so sad when Mike asked me; he blushed, stuttered and fiddles with his thumbs.

So Sad.

During lunch Jessica one again steered me over to her lunch table. The guys all said hi and puffed out their chests a little. It took a lot out of me to hold in my laughter.

Looking over at the Cullen's lunch table, I could help but feel a little remorseful, Edward wasn't there and it was my entire fault. Well my parents, I smell good because they made me that way. He was out in Denali (spelling) with, shutter, Tanya. She was probably all over him, but being Edward the gentlemen he would say no.

I knew he was thinking of me. How could he not, he almost killed me in biology. But I was thinking about him too. And that made my heart flutter.

My fist week went by without any troubles. Mike kept going on and on about the beach trip. Where is that damn pencil? I would be going, but I would so steer clear from Jacob Black. I do not want a future werewolf trying to get me to fall in love with him.

On Friday night I decided to go for a walk through the forest, just in the back yard of my new home. The forests were really beautiful at night, the way the moon light glittered on all of the leaves.

It was like the moon was lighting up a path way just for me. As I walked deeper into the forest, it started to get chillier. Up ahead I noticed a river, I kept walking until I reached it. As I saw my reflection in the water I noticed that there was an outline of a body behind me.

Turning around as fast as I could, I searched left and right. But nobody was there. Turning back slowly, I listened for footsteps, but heard none. Shaking off the feeling, I returned to study my reflection in the water. As soon as I looked down the body was back, this time I studied it, and noticed the crimson red eyes staring right into mine.

I turned slowly hoping this was a nightmare. But there in all his glory was a vampire. Not a Cullen or James, but a regular bloody thirst vampire searching for its nightly meal.

"Hello" it said it a beep rough voice. "I'm dean and you're going to die tonight".

He reached out to grab my arm but I quickly swatted his hand.

Stupid, I mentally smacked myself, I just hit a vampire. Crap.

Looking around for a place to run, but since he was in the way, I had no choice but to stay where I was. He pulled me in close to himself. I was so scared, I did not want to die this way, who does. I thought quickly and did the stupidest thing and human could have done it this situation.

I hit him, hard and the best part about it was it didn't hurt me but he fell back. Taking my escape I ran as fast as I could, but dean had vampire speed and I didn't. He flashed in front of where I was running and before I could stop I ran into his hand which was positioned on front of himself. I flew back when he pushed me.

I landed on my arm which I knew was broken by the unbearable pain shooting through it.

He came over to where I was laying. He looked so confused, as was I. "how did you do that"

"Not sure, but I hope it works again" I kicked him as hard as I could in the sensitive area on all men. He screamed. I fumbled trying to get into my pocket, where my lighter was. As soon as my fingers felt it, I pulled it out and lit it. Running across the bottom of him jacket I held it there until it caught.

Then once again I ran as I could I ran back to Abby and Franks. When I reached the back door I heard a faint screaming. Looking around I opened the door and locked it.

I slowly crept up the stairs to my room. My arm was still burning as I closed the door and let out a breath of relief.

I was filthy, I knew I couldnt have a shower so I just peeled off my clothes and put on my pyjamas. I carefully laid down on my bed, making sure my arm was comfortable.

I slowly dosed off, into an uncomfortable sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I accidentally leaned on my arm causing my mind to remember the night before. Sitting up in pain, I carefully cradled my arm as rolled off my bed and screamed as loud as I could. I could hear Abby and Franks footsteps run up the stairs and into my room. Abby rushed to my side and helped me sit up.

What happened she asked he.

I had a bad nightmare and I must have rolled out of bed onto my arm. A couple of tears ran down my face. My arm really hurt; know that I probably hurt it even more.

They rushed me to the hospital where, I was told that my arm was indeed broken and that I had to w here a cast for the next 6 weeks. This was turning out to be a horrible week. And the best part was that I fell on my writing arm meaning hard copy notes.


	10. SORRY

Hey guys I know That I haven't updated in a really long time. It's just I been having hard times at home and I am really addicted to fan fiction so I would rather read it then write it. But \I have notice that my writing sucks.

As I re- read my story, I found that it was not what I thought I wrote. After reading thousands of twilight stories, I have come to hate it and Bella. I can't stand how everyone thinks that vampires sparkle in the sun. It royally sucks.

I think now that Edward should be gay.

I know that some don't like the whole gay stories but there are some really good Harry Potter / Edward Cullen stories. They are really good and so cute.

Also anyone who loves goths and real vampires (not twilight ones) should read Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schriber (I can;t spell her last name). Its amazing they also have a manga series to.

Sorry

PS. Anyone who wants this story you can have it. I don`t care. You can copy and paste if you want change it, whatever.


End file.
